


星球大战9 垃圾船 《恭喜您，最高领袖》

by zoeli



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeli/pseuds/zoeli
Summary: 只身闯入西斯圣殿的凯洛伦被毫不意外的按到了，而早已亮相到这一切的Hux想要潜入并救出他的最高领袖，当他找到最高领袖的那一刻，情况并不如他想的那么简单容易处理……
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, hux - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	星球大战9 垃圾船 《恭喜您，最高领袖》

**Author's Note:**

> 第一秩序最高领袖Kylo Ren，突然收到一股黑暗原力的召唤，于是决定出发寻找召唤他的声音一探究竟；第一秩序最高指挥官兼第一秩序军校校长General Hux拼命阻止此次行动，两人因意见不合产生严重分歧导致大吵一架，最终Kylo Ren决定只身前往西斯圣殿，Hux率领法斯马的空中打击部队悄悄尾随其后；Kylo Ren在西斯圣殿见到了应该已经去世很多年的帕尔帕廷皇帝吧，在拒绝了帕尔帕廷要他带回绝地武士Rey的要求后被“挽留”在了西斯圣殿，为了解救Kylo Ren，General Hux伪装成为西斯信徒潜入西斯圣殿……

前情提要：  
第一秩序最高领袖Kylo Ren，突然收到一股黑暗原力的召唤，于是决定出发寻找召唤他的声音一探究竟；第一秩序最高指挥官兼第一秩序军校校长General Hux拼命阻止此次行动，两人因意见不合产生严重分歧导致大吵一架，最终Kylo Ren决定只身前往西斯圣殿，Hux率领法斯马的空中打击部队悄悄尾随其后；Kylo Ren在西斯圣殿见到了应该已经去世很多年的帕尔帕廷皇帝吧，在拒绝了帕尔帕廷要他带回绝地武士Rey的要求后被“挽留”在了西斯圣殿，为了解救Kylo Ren，General Hux伪装成为西斯信徒潜入西斯圣殿……

Kylo Ren到底什么时候才能学乖，才能有自我判断的意识？明明是个陷阱还在往里钻？他没有大脑！大脑都随着他的精液射出去了！Hux带着一串的咒骂披上信徒袍，戴好兜帽，好吧其实他只需遮住一头红发就已经完美融入他们其中了，为了不产生不必要的骚乱他把爆能枪交给留在战舰上的法斯马保管，按了按藏在袖子中的量子匕首，向帕尔帕廷的西斯圣殿走去。  
果然，神棍西斯的信徒们活的像旧帝国一样糜烂迂腐，像是庆功酒宴的大厅中漂浮着烟草、酒精以及体液的味道，这让Hux皱了皱鼻子，他走过人群，偷听他们的谈话并采集着有用的信息，  
“Ben Solo？那不就是维达的孙子？”  
“皇帝想通过他抓回那个绝地”  
“还需要那个绝地做什么咱们手上现在有的筹码不是更大吗”……  
嗯……好的…很好…行动怪物Ren，看看你做的好事，童话人物都出来抓你了（帕尔帕廷这个名字经常在他们小时候的儿童故事书中出现）；现在他只是希望不要有原力神棍看管着Kylo就是谢谢上天了，Hux想；

“现在他在二楼包厢陪J玩，等下我就可以去换J的班”，一个信徒猥琐的说；

‘你们西斯的信徒果然也都是白痴’，Hux在心里翻了一个超大的白眼向这个傻瓜走过去；  
“嘿，这里有些无聊不是吗”Hux抬起蓝绿色的瞳孔从下往上看着这个倒霉蛋，金色的睫毛在眼底映出一小块阴影，他舔舔嘴唇：“你有没有觉得有些热？愿意跟我到那待一会儿吗？” Hux拉下领口处堆积的布料露出了一小片白色的皮肤，向另几对纠缠在一起的青年信徒方向指了指；被问的信徒咽了一下口水，点点头……

随着抽刀的声音，这个可怜虫靠着椅子滑落在地上，旁边呻吟的声音和浑浊的空气掩藏了这一切，Hux拿起他的终端以及身份卡向二楼走去。

潜入比Hux想象的简单很多，当然杀人也很简单，因为他们不是喝多了就是嗑药嗑High了根本没注意到他，现在包厢内每个人的脖子上都被Hux留下了深深的刀痕。

他终于见到了他的最高领袖Kylo Ren大人，啊，补充一下，是带着原力抑制手铐和项圈，被一位（马上就要死了的）信徒压在身下的…最高领袖Kylo Ren…

原力抑制手铐和项圈，你们还真有戏剧性的创意，Hux在心底嘲笑着，走上前，在Kylo身上的人还没反应过来前就割断了他的喉咙。  
Hux看着包厢中横七竖八的瓶子，猜到他应该被灌了不少酒，Ren的衣服应该是之前就被换掉了现在只穿着一件和自己几乎一样的黑色麻布兜帽，领口被扯开了，下身勃起着；  
Hux欠身想解开他的原力束缚装置，这时Kylo突然缠了上来；  
“继续”，他搂着Hux的脖子声音含糊不清；Hux瞪圆了眼睛看着眼前这团黑色的物体，仿佛他不是Kylo Ren，  
“Ha……” Kylo看到对面的人没有继续动作，开始拽自己的袍子并且含糊的发出音节，  
“Hot，Can I take it off?”

操，Kylo被灌药了；Hux又给了他们脚下的人一刀，尽管他早就已经死透了，

“Please……” Kylo又发出一声呻吟，他的声音已经不稳了，那双深褐色的眼睛开始变得湿润、闪亮；

啧，真的麻烦；Hux调转匕首的方向，划过Kylo的上衣，这动作让他的胸口留下了一道血痕，沁出了几滴血珠，  
“唔……嗯”，Kylo觉得痛但同时也获得了快感，Hux就这样看着身下的人痛苦又神志不清的呻吟，嘴唇吻上了他的锁骨，Kylo的体温比平时要高了很多，温暖又带有几份酒气的气息扑鼻而来，Hux抚摸着Kylo的胸膛，细细的舔舐着他的伤口，铁锈的味道瞬间散开，他喜欢Kylo血的味道，和屋中这些他杀的人刺鼻血味不一样，Kylo的血是清甜的

“嘶……”伤口因为Hux唾液的刺激发出刺刺的疼痛，Kylo吸着气，想伸手把Hux的头按开但是因为手戴着手铐而被Hux举过了头顶，  
“老实一点”，Hux恶狠狠的说，深陷敌后，Kylo这个放荡样子，真的是再“好”不过了；

Hux将膝盖顶在Kylo的双腿之间，一下下顶弄他的勃起，稍显粗暴和急切地把已经破掉的兜帽撕开，Kylo就像一块白白的蚌肉一样跃然眼前，他在Kylo的喉结上细细啃咬，Kylo上下跳动吞咽的喉结无不显示着对方的渴望  
兜帽被弃置在地板上，倒在各处的酒瓶映出两道缠绵的身影，Hux冰冷的手指游走在Kylo炙热的身躯上，所到之处引起身下人的阵阵战栗，Kylo胸前粉色的两点凸起在Hux的逗弄下愈发红嫩而挺立，随着Hux的舔弄变得像两颗在晨露中闪光的红色果实，他深黑色的耻毛也因为他急促的喘息快速起伏抖动，Hux嘴唇一路向下吻去，他嘴中传来的喘息和呻吟声越来越大，呼吸越来越乱

“嗯……啊……” 他完全勃起的阴茎被Hux握住了，并且上下撸动着，他的阴茎在Hux手里涨大了一圈，冠状的头部渗出了更多的液体；  
“啊……啊……太……嗯……”  
Kylo的肌肤泛起红色，刚刚被Hux嘬出的吻痕颜色变成了点点碧色，Kylo想把手探下去阻止快速撸动的手，但是Hux却更大力气抓紧了他的手铐，并固定在他头顶的柱杆上。

“说了，乖一点” Hux用力吸吮着Kylo的嘴唇，舌头钻进他的口腔舔上他的内颊一下下的碰触着，手下加快了撸动的速度，Kylo发出的呜咽被堵在口中，只漏出几声破碎的呻吟  
“唔……嗯……”Kylo因为药物的关系滚烫的身躯紧紧地贴住Hux，原本体温偏低的Hux也被染上了一层薄汗，快感如同潮水袭来使Kylo挺起腰配合着Hux的节奏一下下的动着；

“哈……哈啊！”快感随着撸动到达顶端，Kylo眼前一片白色，在发出了高喊后射了出来，白浊留在Hux的手上，Hux举起手探到Kylo嘴中  
“尝一下你自己的”，Hux对他命令着，Kylo迷糊的舔过手指，一点点的吃下去自己的精液，  
“好吃吗？”Hux冷冷的问，拔出手指伸向了他的下面，感受到滑腻的手指抵在穴口，Kylo绷紧了身体  
‘啪！’Kylo的屁股被狠拍了一下，这让他突然收紧，就在他放松的空档，蘸满了他腹部白浊的手指突然进入了他的穴口。  
“唔……哈……”硬物侵入的异物感很快转变成了欲望，Kylo刚刚射过的阴茎又慢慢的抬起了头，

“你还想射几次，嗯？”他在Kylo耳边说，Hux加入到了第三根手指，手指弯起一下下精准的刺激着Kylo的G点，  
“啊……啊……哈……你……”Kylo开始胡言乱语，挣扎中胸口的伤口再次裂开，Hux再次吸吮上去，

“Ren……”Hux一边舔舐Kylo的伤口一边说，  
“Ren” ，同时，他的手指全部狠狠的按在了Kylo内壁的敏感点上；  
“啊啊啊！！！Hux！Hux！” Kylo喊了出来，

“Hu……Hux？” Kylo终于意识到眼前的人是自己的恋人，他看着Hux的脸又瞥到凌乱（已经不能称为凌乱了）的房间一点点搞清了状况，转而又开始羞耻了起来；

“您应该听我的话” Hux阴着脸抽出了手指，

“哈啊……！” 药劲过去了，可Kylo下体的空虚感依旧让他叫了出来，想动但是发现手已经被束缚住了

“大麻烦” Hux抵着已经开拓过的后穴一下就挺了进去，然后一刻都没有等待就开始了猛烈的抽插

“啊啊啊……Hux……慢……慢一点”  
“闭嘴！”  
Kylo想躲开Hux的挺入但是因为袭来的快感和被束缚的双手无法做到；

“啊！”Hux发出了一声惊呼，自己的肩膀被Kylo咬了，一排明显的牙印在Ginger的肩膀上开出了一朵红色的花，  
Hux一下捏住Kylo的两颊将他掰开，身下的挺入更快更用力，一下下的顶在Kylo的敏感点上，随着冲撞和抽插的幅度越来越大，Kylo被反复的空虚和填满折磨，他想尖叫但是嘴被Hux捏住，只能发出无助的呻吟，  
“唔…嗯……”他挺立的阴茎被Hux的腹部蹭着，快感让Kylo很快再次濒临崩溃，就在他马上到达高潮前，Hux放开了他的嘴，  
“哈嗯……啊……” 随着Kylo突然拔高的呻吟他射在了两个人的腹部上，他收紧的内壁使Hux闷哼了一声，两个人同时到达了快感的巅峰。

事后，

Kylo的意识终于清晰，他撑起身体看到坐在他旁边穿衣服的Hux  
“我们现在怎么办？”Kylo哑着嗓子问  
“你一个人冲进来，因为一个绝地女孩被俘，现在问我该怎么办？”（系裤子）  
“…………”Kylo低下头开始看自己的手指  
“拿上你的光剑，把帕尔帕廷砍了”（找靴子）  
“啊？” 他猛地抬头看Hux  
“法斯马已经召集达斯维达派的旧帝国党羽” Hux穿着靴子说  
“……额……” Kylo盯着他，有点着急  
“我来之前已经向他们公布了你就是Ben solo”（穿上衣）  
“你怎么能！“Kylo坐直身体，身上的破袍子滑落，露出上身的伤痕和吻痕  
“所以他们现在全部拥护于你，正在上空准备和帕尔帕廷的舰队交火”（整理头发）  
“……？”Kylo愣住了  
“恭喜您，最高领袖，啊不，皇帝” Hux为Kylo披上衣服，“您的Ren武士团已经在外面等您了”Hux露出了一个温柔的假笑。

Fin


End file.
